Steven Universe: Return of Raj
by Universe-SWO
Summary: Steven is enjoying life with the Gems and his newly resurrected Mom, when a mysterious flying man starts interfering with missions. It soon becomes clear he has an ulterior motive, that not affects Earth and Homeworld, but the entire Galaxy


**Hello and welcome to my first fanfic,** _ **Steven Universe: Return of Raj**_ **, it takes in an alternate universe whereat the end of the fifthseason, where the Crystal Gems fight against Homeworld, with the Gem ranks having a healed Jasper and a reformed Bismuth. Blue Pearl fuses with Blue Diamond to profess her love to her; Lion is revealed to be a Corrupted Pink Diamond who has, over the centuries, has grown to respect Earth life and a maternal bond to Steven; Steven isstabbed by accident by Eyeball Ruby and nearly dies but cries actual healing tears which heals his Gem, but also regenerates Rose Quartz from a Shard with memories of everything Steven has done. Now six months have gone by and all seems well: Homeworld is making a peace treaty with Earth, Steven has aged himself to his height from "Steven's Birthday," Greg and Rose catch up, Peridot, Lapis, Jasper, and Bismuth move into the Temple;and Pearl, oddly,seems to have found peace meditating in The Strawberry Battlefield. But Dark forces are brewing from afar**  
/ **P.S. I own nothing safe for myOCs**

* * *

Hathor 20,000,194 Eons before the Pleistocene War

* * *

"Come on, Fai! You know I'm gonna win," said Lt. Bismuth shuffling the Sabbaac cards, grinning from ear to ear.

"Oh ho ho, Bis, I got my eye on your bag of Sixlets. The only way you're gettingany of'em is if they're in my own glek," chuckled a four-armed, sinewy Bifuakwe named Fai Biaong.

Bismuth had served as a Honor Guard for First Order dignitaries since she was recruited out of her Kindergarten on Pangea by His 1st Lordship. But with the fledgling Federation and the practicality indomitable First Order at war, she figured Raj coulduse  
/the help.

" _Oos! Nik qwo ortin x'm Nono Pellet Nrooest. Kay damalaun shavac lalaf?_ " Asked Shiika, a new recruit of the owl-like Taioel'taise.

"Hey Fai, I ain't no translator Robonoid," yelled the Lieutenant, "Wha she say?"

"She says there's a fire at his 1st Lordship's cabin and shock of we check it out?"

"Nah, Raj is probably having a bonfire."

That doubt in Shiika was replaced with toal belief as the deafening sound of the exact number of 9 seismic warheads impacted to ground around the cabin, shattering the glass, wood, and thin metals of the guard post.

"Sweet Kylo Ren, what the Yab was that?!" Screamed Fai.

"Homeworld," said Bismuth with a very distinct tremor in her voice.

BISMUTH! BISMUTH! BISMUTH! Screamed a Pearl in a bath robe. "They took her" said the Pearl tears in her eyes, "they took Selma."

"LIEUTENANT!" Yelled a tall muscular, yet lanky, young man with thinning blond hair, with a shiny white mechanical arm holding a giant shiny black, orange and green pulsating mallet.

"Get whatever troops you can! Theyhaven't left the this layer of atmosphere yet!"

"Yes my Lordship! You heard him! Fai, get the TIEs up and running. Shiika, wakeup the nexu!"

* * *

The Hydrogen Tree Groves of Ambibomb, the southern most continent of Hathor

* * *

I WANT MY PAPA AND MAMA! Screamed, begged, and cried a blue toddler, who was hung over a Jasper Quartz soldier's shoulder.

"This isn't right Rose and you know that!"

"Mataj has had this since he proofed Our Diamond, so for once have a vertebra for 2 hours, 45 minutes, 17 seconds, will you?

"She is the only natural-born Demimortal and Pink Diamond wants to shatterher and growterraformers frmher Shards?!"

"Jasp shut up please!"

SELMA! Yelled a furious and desperate voice among the sound of a pack of domesticated nexu.

"Jasper, I'll handle this! Get her to Mom!"

Jasper complied and dashed ahead with Selma in tow.

Rose summoned her shield and waited for the sound of a familiar metallic ringing.

DIE, YOU BITCH! Bellowed Raj, as hit Rose's shield with the Mallet with all his might, but did no damage.

"You are weak, Mataj. Homeworld is strong. But your daughter will know this soon enough."

Raj bellowed in rage again, this time attacking her with a blue-bladed lightsaber, but the shield still held.

* * *

Near a Homeworld Prototype ship

* * *

"This is Jasper to Gem Doll LI-1073 9/16, I am inbound to LZ with our...prize. Prepare for Rose's return and takeoff."

"Affirmed, Jasper. We await your return."

PAPA! MAMA!

"Please be quiet, it'll be quick I promise."

Jasper was nearly to the ship, when a wall of white flame blocked her.

GIVE ME BACK MY BABY, OR SO HELP ME! Screamed Pearl holding two spears to Jasper throat.

"I have orders. If I don't comply, the coup is done for. I'll make it as painless as possible."

Pearl's eyes filled with tears of realization.

"Let me say goodbye...please."

Jasper gently placed theblue child in Pearl's lap.

"Mama, why do i have to go?"

"It's for a surprise party in the morning, so go to sleep."

"Can you sing me to sleep, Mama?"

 _ **Thank you, I'll say goodbye soon  
Though its the end of the world,  
Don't blame yourself now  
And if its true,  
I will surround you and give life to a world  
That's our own**_

Selma was fast asleep after the second time Pearl sang. She handed Selma to Jasper, her eyes overflowing, the tears igniting as the hit the grass.

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Bellowed Raj, rushing to the ship jumping 75 times higher than the planet's gravity should allow, but theship activated the gravity engine and warped out of sight.

* * *

Aboard the Gem Warship

* * *

"Why do you think this okay Rose? Stealing an innocent child from her parents?"

"Why do you think it's okay for Mataj to act that he's entitled to run the entire Galaxy because he can live foreverand can't be killed anything we throw at? He got whathe deserved through this!"

"You didn't hear him in her torture hall, begging to let White Diamond's Pearl, the Berkian, and that senile Cellestial Prime live when he's dead? That he existsto protect his family? Not that you'd know what that's!"

"You have been soft for a man whose scream for mercy are supposedly differentfrom all other Carbons. No wonder other Quartz don't stay Fused to you."

"You really want to start this right now?" Yelled Jasper summoning her helmet.

"Right here. Right now." slyly replied Rose summoning her shield.

"If you two are done, I have work to do," said a red and black Dathomiran Zabrak with a mechanical lower torso similar to a bird of prey, who was putting Selma into an induced comafor the Indoctrination procedure.

"My apologies Darth- "Darth is reserved for the Supreme Leader only. "Besides," lectures Naul, "that is whatthe Old Republics and Empires knew me as. As will the First Order and the premature ashes of the Federation."

"My apologies Maul. Permission to leave you to your work?" "Given."

Rose and Jasper, eyes aggressively locked, left the surgery.

"Once we learn to control your Waterbending for war and terraforming, we will clone you and...perhaps improve on your cut. Selma Harleen of The House of Mataj. The First of the Lapis Lazuli."

* * *

The ruins of the Mataj family cabin

* * *

"What now, Raj?," asked Grand Prime Kallus.

Raj Mataj, The 1st Immortal, inhis hand a revolver with one bullet made of Blubonium, the only element that could kill Immortals., stared at the gun, and back at Kallus and back at the gun.

"As of right now this stays between us, get me." "Yes My Lordship. And that would be?"

"The coup now effectsall four Authorities, White, Yellow, Blue, and Pink." Raj said Pink with a noticeable tone of rage.

"And Rose Quartz and Jasper?"

"I'd shatter them if not for the Prophecy. Only time will tell if that plant-whispering, cowardly backstabbing worm will become what my Masters sayshe'll be." "What will she be?"

"A Crystal Gem. Whatever the fuck that is."

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **A/N: how was the prologue of Steven Universe: Return of Raj. Tell me if I should continue or not. I'm thinking of doing Q &A in the comments. I'll answer my top 13 in the bottom of the next chapter**

 **Next time: Steven and Rose going shopping in Empire City, Raj stops bank robbing hula dancers, and Blue and Pink Diamond speak with Pearl about The Federation**


End file.
